In an intercom system for an apartment house, room units installed in respective rooms have been progressed in multifunctionality. For example, there is an intercom system in which a room unit is provided with a communication part capable of communicating with the internet, and content such as characters and images is downloaded via the internet and displayed on a display part of the room unit (see Patent Document 1).